Total Drama Showdown, starring YOU!
by Dramatical-Error
Summary: 5 campers from TDI, 6 campers from TDC my story and eleven new characters face off in grueling challenges against each other. First episode is up! 2nd one will show up.....sometime
1. rules

Listen up

**Listen up. In this story I am bringing back 5 original campers from TDI and 6 campers from my story TDC (total drama calamity) but the other eleven are going to be your characters. I have to inform you that I chose who wins and loses ****BUT ****you guys can vote who goes home. I will accept the first eleven campers to sign up but if your character is a basic rip-off of one the original characters; I will boot you off the list. **

**SIGN UP SHEET.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Stereotype:**

**Outfit:**

**Likes (at least five)**

**Dislikes (at least three):**

**Phobias:**

**Most known for:**

**Why TDS?:**

**Willing to be in a relationship:**

**Now just an FYI, not everyone will be in a relationship, maybe six of the eleven will be, I'm not so sure. You CAN NOT have a relationship will any of MY characters OR the original (I know your in love with Cody but sorry, not going to happen no matter how much you beg)**

**Any questions, just ask me. **

**MOVE CAMPERS MOVE!**


	2. 11 campers!

Wow, that…that was fast :O Wow, that…that was fast :O

**Anyway, here are our eleven campers! Sorry to everyone else who didn't get in **

Name: Rhino  
Gender: Boy  
Personality: Musclehead jock  
Stereotype: same  
Outfit: Wrestlers costume; championship belt  
Like: fighting, wrestling, boxing, Kung Fu, money  
Dislikes: poorness, wimps, pink, murderers, crime  
Phobias: None  
Known For: Busting up a crime ring  
Why TDS: He knows he can beat anyone anyday  
Relationship: Hell Yeah!

Name-Kenny  
Gender-Male  
Personality-Friendly and nice as well as a bit shy  
Sterotype-The Wallflower  
Outfit-White long sleeved shirt with an opened gray flannel shirt over it. Long dark blue faded jeans and Eyeglasses over his eyes  
Appearence-Medium length light dark hair, green eyes and average white skin.  
Likes-Making Friends, having fun, Tough girls, Nirvana, and taking risks  
Dislikes-Being picked on  
Phobias-Snakes  
Most known for-Being the boy that likes to hang out and have a good time  
Why TDS-To make friends for a change  
Relationship-Oh yeah

Name: Ashlynn (Ash for short)  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Adventurous, outgoing, bubbly, has an attitude whenever she doesn't like how someone's treating her, and is pretty cool to be around unless you mess with her. She doesn't take anything from anybody  
Stereotype: The Rocker/Preppy Girl  
Outfit: Hair up in a ponytail, pink shirt with black guitar on it, jeans, VANS shoes, and a musical note necklace  
Likes (at least five): Music, swimming, animals, drawing, cooking, and having fun  
Dislikes (at least three): Spiders, backstabbers, and fun-suckers (people who ruin the fun for everyone)  
Phobias: Spiders  
Most known for: Being the girl that brings the fun whever she goes  
Why TDS: To get away from her fun-sucking family and win enough money to get herself an awesome car and backstage passes/tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert  
Willing to be in a relationship: Sure, but a guy has to work hard to be with Ash.

Name: Chase  
Gender: male  
Personality: chase is a really fun guy to be around. he's nice..and a bit hyper when you give him coffee  
Stereotype: fun guy  
Likes: snowboarding, people, writing, laddies, did i mention people?  
Dislikes: self-centered people, people who don't like people, and elephants(don't ask)  
Phobia:elephants  
Most known for: writing a 20 page essay  
Why TDS?: To pay for his collage, he has a dream of becoming a professional witer  
willing to be in relationship:sure

Name:alex(shes my friend)  
Gender:female  
Personality:annoying smart cynical  
Stereotype:shortie  
Outfit:red tank top and blue jeans  
Likes (at least five)animals video games reading writing romance  
Dislikes (at least three):warrior books(she says someone she knew went insane after reading them i love em)horror movies fire  
Phobias:the killer in the texas chainsaw masicare  
Most known for:nothing  
Why TDS?: she was bored  
Willing to be in a relationship:yes

Name: Fae  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Hyper & crazy like Izzy, artistic, expressive, from New York, does graffitti, smart, knows karate and breakdancing  
Stereotype: Raver/Artist  
Outfit: Hot pink tanktop, green fishnet top, black skirt, hot rink Doc Martens, Knee high lime green socks. green eyes, very skinny &pale  
Piercings: Snakebites, tongue, right eyebrow, industrial in left ear and two piercings in each lobe  
Tattoos: Wings on back  
Other: Almost always has her Skull candy Hesh headphones over ears or around neck with IPod in pocket. She is very social and friendly.

Likes: Dancing, drawing, doing graffitti, fashion, parting & making music. techno, metal & industrial  
Dislikes: Working & boring people  
Phobia: Insects  
Known for: artistic skills & energy  
Relationship: Yes (She's bi)

Fae joined TDS to show her talents and meet new people. She also loves videogames, her favorites are DDR, Rockband, Bioshock, Space Invaders, Tetris and Pacman. Fae watches cartoons and horror movies. Loves concerts and her theater tech class. Hates school too. Features: Hot pink shoulder-length hair with lime green streak on her bangs, green eyes, very skinny &pale  
Piercings: Snakebites, tongue, right eyebrow, industrial in left ear and two piercings in each lobe  
Tattoos: Wings on back  
Other: Almost always has her Skull candy Hesh headphones over ears or around neck with IPod in pocket. She is very social and friendly.

Name: Tera  
Gender: Female  
Personality: very sarcastic, Kind of a loner. Likes to kick people when they tick her off. She can be nice if the person doesn't annoy her. (has a sweet side but most likely no one -maybe a guy- will see that.)  
Stereotype: Slacker  
Outfit: Black and blue checkered jacket, black jeans, black converse and blue tank top  
Likes: Soccer, Black, blue, ocean, taking pics  
Dislikes : Preps, pink, heights  
Phobias: Preps.  
Most known for: being sarcastic and no one knowing who she really is..  
Why TDS?: It beats summer school  
Willing to be in a relationship: yes please!

Name: Jean Paul

Gender: Male  
Personality: kind of a loner, rarely speaks, very intelligent, doesnt let people get on his nerves (but if they do they're going to pay for it... and its gunna hurt (but he will not harm girls))  
Stereotype: the mysterious guy  
Outfit: plain gray hoody and a pair of baggy blue jeans  
Likes: silence, his own company, sunsets and sun rises, working  
out, classic rock music  
Dislikes: bullies, people who talk constantly, Chris  
Phobias: heights, getting to close to people  
Most known for: almost never speaking

Why TDS: to get away from his happy-go-lucky family and to conquer his fears.  
relationship: yes

Name: Namine  
Gender: female  
Personality: nice, bright, attractive,sexy  
Steryotype : the nice sexy girl  
Outfit/clothes: a bright electric blue dress that cuts of the knees light blue high heel and a blue rose in the middle of her braid.  
Appearance: long black hair in a braid saphire blue eyes japanese looking.  
Likes: Linkin park,cats, nice cue guys,rap/heavymetal and roses.  
Dislikes: Heathers, strong smelling stuff and the belief chinese and Japanese are the same.  
Phobias: wolves  
Most known for: being hot but not having a boyfriend.  
Why TDS:to return to Japan and maybe find love.  
Willing to be in a relationship: HELL YEAH!

Name: Shaya  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Nice,Shy,Sometimes Random,Helpful,Loves Drama!  
Stereotype: Bookworm/Prep/Sweet girl  
Outfit: Jeans,Black Flip-flops, black shirt with a blue butterfly, neaklace with a dolphin on it.  
Likes (at least five)to read, to write, to daydream, to swim, to talk.  
Dislikes (at least three):players,haters, and jerks  
Phobias:Fish  
Most known for: Being smart and clumsy  
Why TDS?:sounds like fun.  
Willing to be in a relationship:YES

Name: Page  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Thinks she's funny, but makes the lamest jokes. Really outgoing.  
Stereotype: Sporty chick  
Outfit: /tegaki/dblog.php?u36091&e260642 (drawn by me )  
Likes (at least five): Sports, Yellow, Honey, Asians, and catchy Cell phone ringtones  
Dislikes (at least three): High heeled pumps, Door Bells, and Sesame Seed bagels  
Phobias: Lawn mowers, because she likes playing sports and she's lost a ball of almost every type to a lawn mower.

Most known for: Her stupid jokes.  
Why TDS?: To meet some worthy oponents and pay for a new swimming pool.  
Willing to be in a relationship: That'd be fun but it's your choice.

**Wow…. A lot of females XD **

**Well, congrats to the people who got in, Sorry to anyone who wanted to join but that's the way the cookie crumbles ;)**

**See you when the adventure begins!**

**Edited: Ok, I'm sorry to say that two of you were removed, I needed more guys in this so…… I'm completely sorry if you're bummed. **


	3. Episode one: Meet the Contestants!

_Fade from black._

_The camera showed a clean, white mansion. The mansion had a large front yard with a curving driveway and about five trees. It had no back yard because, well, the mansion is resting on a cliff. Its strongly supported though so there is now way it could collapse into the beautiful ocean below. Of course all that beauty was disrupted by a loud noise._

??: Hey, over here!

_The camera quickly flashed over to one of the balcony's, on it you see a young man with long black hair and 5 'o clock shadow. He was waving his hands to get the cameras attention, as soon the camera was focused on the man he opened his mouth to say the very first words on the show…well sort off…._

??: Yo! Were coming to you live here at Cliff Deadstone to start on the fourth season of the most popular reality show.

**Total**

**Drama**

**SHOWDOWN!**

_Fade to black and show opening._

_Fade from black_

Chris: Welcome old viewers and new to the first episode of Total Drama Showdown! Here is how its going to happen, we're bringing back five campers from the first and second season, six campers from the third season which, surprisingly never got on air except in an old prairie town so…. You probably wouldn't know them BUT we are bringing eleven new campers!

OK the rules are for the next eight weeks the campers will be staying in this nice mansion and every three days they will take part in gruesome challenges and which ever team loses will have to be voted off one of their team members until there is only one left. Who will it be? I sure have no idea! Stay tuned to find out first here on Total Drama Showdown- you know what, I think you know what this show is called I mean **really** I keep repeating it over and over again its kinda—

_Chris was cut off because of the loud noise, the camera looked up to see what is was and low and behold, it was a gray helicopter, the camera then turned to Chris who smiled at the helicopter and then to the camera_

Chris: _shouting _Well, it looks like our first contestant has arrived now, _Chris looks down at his watch_, and right on time too!

_The helicopter landed on the pavement and off came the first contestant. She has dark brown, wavy hair with red streaks in it, she also has a black and white polka-dotted hair band. She wears a black and white short-sleeved stripped shirt and over it a Zebra stripped green tank top. She has pink gloves starts above her elbows with black polka dots and underneath, green fishnet gloves. She has a short jean skirt with a spiked belt hanging from the side. Her leggings are neon purple and when the leggings end she has pink fishnet tights. Around the thigh starts the grayish purple leg warmers and her shoes are black and yellow-stripped high tops, oh did I mention the black glasses with the pointy edges on the eye frames. Basically, she looks like she stepped out of an old 80's pop music video._

Chris: Ah! Welcome back Charlene!

Charlene:_ giggles _Thanks Chris it's awesome to be back, **WOAH** are we staying here? This place is huge! Better than that really crappy summer camp.

Chris: I know right? The producers and camera crew were tired of filming there last time so, we decided to find a new place!

Charlene: Well that's good, am I going to have to stand over there?

Chris: Yep! We don't want any of the campers getting harmed this early in the show. Looking up Chris notices the next helicopter coming toward the mansion.

Looks like our next camper shown up!

_Another girl comes from the helicopter. She has hot pink shoulder-length hair with lime green streak on her bangs. She wears a hot pink tank top with green fishnet top underneath, a black skirt with knee high lime green socks and hot rink Doc Martens. She also has multiple piercings on her tongue, right eyebrow, industrial in left ear and two piercings in each lobe. She has wings tattooed on her back. She walks off the helicopter with a bright look on her face. Charlene smiled nicely and waved and the girl waved back._

Chris: Here's one of our new contestants, Fae!

Fae: Hey Chris! Great to be here! Oh my god this place is so big! And that cliff! It's so steep! This is soooo cool!

Charlene: I know right?!

Fae: Totally!

_Fae walked over to Charlene and smiled, they shook hands and Charlene introduces herself. Of course the camera didn't tape that because it wasn't interesting enough._

Chris: Uhmm… Okay then… anyway here comes our next camper

_Off the helicopter comes a boy this time. He has medium length light dark hair and green eyes, but you couldn't tell because he's wearing sunglasses over them. He wears a white long sleeved shirt with an opened gray flannel shirt over it and long dark blue faded jeans. You can't tell what he was looking at, but you could tell he liked the mansion. Charlene and Fae smiled and waved at the camper, he smiled and waved back, but it was the kind of wave that a shy Christian schoolgirl would do to a biker guy. Basically I'm saying it was an awkward wave._

Chris: Kenny! Welcome dude!

Kenny: _Flinched a bit but smiled,_ he spoke in a soft tone. Thanks Chris, it's awesome to be here.

Charlene: I know right? It's so beautiful here!

Fae: Seriously man!

_Charlene and Fae giggled at each other. Chris and Kenny looked at each other with confused expression on their face._

Chris: Alrighty then, our next camper is coming…. Now!

_This contestant everyone knew. She had dark raven hair and brown eyes. She wore a reddish gray halter-top with short…shorts and cheap shoes! Everyone gasped and scowled. The contestant sneered at them. The tension was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a chainsaw. Yeah, that thick._

Chris: Welcome back…. Heather.

Heather: _Sneered at Chris_ whatever Chris; I just came to win this time.

Chris: Whatever you say.

_Heather walked over to the other campers, but she didn't say anything. Charlene and Fae gave Heather the stink eye while Kenny, flinched in fear. Chris laughed a little; not realizing the next two contestants came off the helicopter. Again, everyone knew these two. One was big and bold while the other one was skinny and geeky. One had her dark, midnight hair tied up while the other one had his carrot-colored hair long. One was a Gansta' the other one a Napoleon Dynamite clone. They both walked over, hand in hand, toward Chris._

Chris: Nice to see you two back again.

??: Thanks Suga' it's glad to be back.

??: Yeah, thanks man.

_The big girl noticed Heather and Heather noticed her back. Tension was building, everyone there backed up just in case cat-fight started. Heather scrunched her nose and clenched her fists while Leshawna was rolling up her sleeves. Heather, being smart enough, backed off, but her teeth clenching expression stayed._

Heather: Oh there is no WAY I'm staying in the same house with Leshawna

Leshawna: And I'M not staying in the same house as little miss snotty over there, C'mon baby lets leave, this place is starting to reek of cheap perfume.

??: whispers But Leshawna, we signed up for this and besides, and everyone doesn't like her so she'll be gone in a week!

Leshawna: Hmm… alright baby, for you.

_The two campers walked over to where the other campers were staying, but they stood as far away from Heather as possible, so they stood next to Kenny and Charlene. Charlene smiled at Leshawna while Harold just stood there looking in the distance. Chris shrugged his shoulders, and helped the next contestant off the helicopter._

_Beauty was her name, so far as you know. She had midnight black hair tied up in a braid with a blue rose tied in the middle of it. She wore a bright electric blue dress that cuts of the knees and blue heels. Her sapphire eyes stunned the two boys waiting with the other campers. Leshawna punched Harold lightly in the arm. Chris looked at the camera smiling and winked at it._

Chris: Welcome Namine!

Namine: Arigato Chris, It's awesome to be here.

_Kenny face turned red, Charlene looked at her with amazement, Fae just smiled. Leshawna was to busy making sure Harold wasn't falling in love with some other girl, Heather didn't care about her at all. Namine walked over and stood next to Fae and when she turned to face Chris, hit Heather with her ponytail by "accident". Chris looked up at the next helicopter and who came was another third season-er._

_She wasn't looking to well; she had chest length brown hair with side bangs. Her eyes were a sharp blue, but the dark circles under her eyes were more noticeable. She wore a black jacket with a hood; it was open to show a black and white stripped shirt underneath. She also wore baggy jeans with high tops. When she came off the helicopter she quickly looked at the area around her._

Chris: Welcome back Holly.

Holly:_ takes a step back in fear_ Umm, hi Chris it's, uh, great to be, umm, back I guess.

_Holly quickly walked to where the other campers were but she stood behind everybody, put her hood up and made sure no one could see her. Heather looked at her and smiled evilly, as is she was plotting something. Chris looked at her as if she was an alien but looked to the next copter coming down. Of came a guy this time. He was from the third season. He had a smile on his face and a little hop in his step. He had shoulder length light brown hair and freckles all over his cheek. He wore a blue hoodie with tan pants. Charlene smiled and Holly looked up for a second, but then looked away._

??: Hey Chris! How has it been since last season?

Chris: It's been good man, I made in the top five hottest reality hosts in Star Stalker Magazine!

Harold: Oh yeah I remember seeing your face somewhere in the department store.

Charlene: Oh yeah! I've seen it too!

Holly: whispering I-I've seen it too.

_Everyone looked at her in shock, Holly quickly looked away. Dylan tried to wave at her but she didn't see it. Dylan shrugged, still smiling and walked over with the other campers. Holly smiled a little, but caught herself. Shortly after that another contestant came off the helicopter. He had the same fun factor as the previous guy had. Chris smiled when he came off._

??: WOO HOO! Let's get this party started!

Chris: Welcome Chase!

Chase: Thanks man! It's freaking awesome to be here!

_Dylan and Fae gave him a high five as soon as he walked over and soon came the next contestant .She was a new camper too, but she was more silent with a "Leave me alone" look on her face. She wore a black and blue-checkered jacket with a blue tank top underneath. She also has on black jeans with black converse._

Chris: Welcome Tera

Tera: Yes hello, welcome, good-whatever-time-it-is and such.

_She walked over to everyone else was standing was right standing right next to Chase, he smiled at her but she just rolled her eyes, when he looked away she blushed a bit. Off the helicopter next was an old favorite, Noah! He had his sarcastic atmosphere around him and walked straight to the other campers were._

Chris: What, no hello Noah?

Noah: What? Everyone knows who I am it's like I'm new.

Chris: Okay dude, sheesh just trying to be nice.

Noah: Whatever.

_Noah stood next to Heather who gave him a mean look at him but he gave her an ever-meaner look back at her. Heather looked away quickly. The next helicopter was swerving around the area and everyone ducked. When it finally landed a soccer ball came out of the window everyone ducked again while Kenny just caught it. Off came a female camper, when she came off Kenny mouth dropped to the ground. She wore a fitted light purple tee; over it was yellow spaghetti strapped shirt. She also wore pink shorts similar to Katie's and Sadie's._

??: Oohh! Sorry about that! I was kicking the ball around.

Tera: You were playing soccer in a helicopter? Don't you think that's just a little dangerous?

??: Well kinda, the helicopter guy said it was okay.

_The man flying the helicopter fell out of the door, unconscious and drooling. All of the campers looked shocked._

??: Heh, yeah, did I also mention that I hit him in the head shortly after he said yes?

The contestants looked at her in shock. Page laughed a small nervous laugh

Chris: Okay then. Page go stand over with the other campers.

Page: Alrighty then.

_Page calmly walked over to the other contestants. She stood right next to Kenny; he handed her ball back to her and smiled. Page took her ball and blushed a bit. The moment was ruined when the next contestant came of the helicopter. Only three people knew who she was, and they weren't happy. Holly was shaking all over with a scared look on her face, Charlene was scowling and Dylan looked like he just saw death, and to them, it was. The contestant had long, flowing blond hair with some pushed her ear to see her earring. She had stunning green eye and a halter top that stop at her waist. The top had a floral design going around the side and she wore short tan shorts with heels. She stepped of looking around rolled her eyes and walked toward the other campers._

Chris: Melinda, nice to see you.

_Melinda didn't respond and walked to where the campers were standing. Charlene still gave her the stink eye but Melinda didn't notice. The next camper was a guy this time. He wore a wrestling suit and champion belt on. His step made a large thud noise and he walked over to the campers. All the guys were scared while some, or one, of the girls thought he was_ **smoking hot. **

Chris: Rhino, glad you could make it.

_Rhino grunted, it sounded like a "thanks" but you really couldn't make it out._

Namine: Nice belt, did you win some wrestling match?

Rhino: Yeah, some guy tried to take it from me and I beat him into a pulp of meat

_Now the guys were REALLY scared. All of the contestants took a step back from Rhino. Even Chris._

Rhino: What? He was going to steal it! I didn't want him to take it from me.

_The contestants stepped an inch closer to him but kept their distance. The next contestant was a new one too. She had her hair tied up and pink shirt with a black guitar on it. She wore jeans and VANS shoes. Plus, a musical note necklace. She walked off the helicopter smiling._

Chris: Everyone, this is Ashlynn!

Ashlynn: Thanks Chris, but you guys can call me Ash for short. It's very nice to meet you all.

Tera: Oh, it's **so** nice to meet you too. Tera rolled her eyes.

Ashlynn: still smiling Thanks! What's your name?

Tera: Umm it's Tera….

Ashlynn: Well, it's nice to meet you Tera!

Ashlynn _walked over to the other campers while Tera looked at her, dumb-founded but forgot when she saw the next contestant. He was wearing a pale yellow sweater vest with blue pants and walked with a simple stride in his step. Everyone DEFINATLY knew who he was. The girls giggled when he came and smiled at them._

Chris: It's the Code-dinator, The Codemeister, and The king of Code's, Cody!

Cody: Chris It's so stellar to be here, I can see a new flock of ladies here to see me!

_Charlene, Ashlynn, and Namine laughed to themselves, Page was moderately confused, Tera rolled her eyes, Fae kept on smiling, Holly was talking to herself and Heather and Melinda weren't even paying attention. Cody walked over and stood next to Namine and winked, Namine covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. By then the next contestant came of the helicopter. He was an awkward, skinny camper with long, scraggly black hair. He wore a blue camouflage bandanna around his head and a green shirt that said "I Heart Helium" and cargo shorts with sandals. When he came off Charlene and Dylan were smiling like crazy._

Charlene: Ben! Over here!

_Ben looked up and there he saw the girl he tried so desperately to get last season yelling his name. He smiled and ran right over to say hi._

Chris: ahem so anyways, that was our 17th contestant, Ben. Here comes our next or next one Alex.

_Alex was short and wore a red tank top with jeans, she had a cynical, but calm look on her face, she walked over to Chris and gave him a high five._

Alex: Chris! What's up?

Chris: Nothing much bra, just hosting the HOTTEST SHOW ON TELEVISION

Alex: That's nice dude.

_Alex walked over to the campers before looking at the next contestants, and he was HOTT. All the contestants look at him in awe, even the guys. He was tall with long, black hair and glasses, but the worked for him. He wore a red collared shirt with a blue stripe going across the middle of it; He wore worn jeans and high-top converse._

Chris: Welcome back Zak.

Zak: Thanks Chris it's great to be back

Melinda: _in a flirtatious tone _Hey Zak it's awesome to see you again

Zak: Nice to see you too Melinda, hope you changed since last season.

Melinda:_ still speaking in a flirtatious tone _Oh don't worry, I have.

Zak: Well that's good to hear.

_Charlene rolled her eyes; She knew Zak was a little gullible sometimes but no matter, he was still hot. The next camper you really couldn't see his face. He was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt with baggy blue jeans. He walked quietly off the helicopter and started to the other campers until Chris introduced him_

Chris: Contestants this is Jean Paul

_Jean looked at the campers without saying anything, his look was somewhat cold. Nobody said hi, they were all transfixed on his eyes. After about five minutes later Jean Paul walked over to the other campers._

Chris: All right! That means there is just one more contestant coming now. Chris looks up at final helicopter coming down.

_The final contestant had jeans on and a black shirt with a blue butterfly on it. She also has a dolphin necklace and black flips-flops. She jumped down from the helicopter on her two feet. When she came down Jean Paul looked up and his eyes widened. She walked over to Chris before going to the contestants._

??: Heeeeey Chris! Nice to see you!

Chris: Nice to meet you. _Chris turned to the other contestants and cleared his throat._ This everyone is Shaya

Shaya: 'Sup

Chris: Well, I believe this is everyone! Now contestants I need you to stay right there while I take a picture for the promos

Heather: Oh, not **this **again….

_Chris looked at Heather then focused on the contestants. Everyone was posing and waiting for Chris to take the picture_

Chris: All Right! Lets do this! Ready everybody? Say Cliff Deadstone!

Everyone: Cliff Deadstone!

_Chris took the picture with success, but one of the helicopter pilots eyes were caught in the flash and started spiraling toward the water below. The helicopter crashed in the water and all of the contestants looked down in fear, but felt relief to see that the pilot was safe. Chris clapped his hands to get everyone attention._

Chris: umm okay then, lets wait for this is cool down and lets meet in on the patio in ten.

_Fade to black_

_Fade from black_

Chris: Alright, now here are the rules, Your all going to stay here for eight weeks and every—

_Chris was then cut off by Tera who then started to explain the rules._

Tera: and every three days were going to have to do challenges and whichever team loses will have to vote someone of the island and never ever come back unless you guy decide to something just like in season one with Eva and Izzy

Leshawna: Oh jeez, I remember that challenge, I was freakin' out when I saw Eva on that boat coming back to the island.

_Chris both gave Leshawna and Tera the evil eye and then focused on everyone._

Chris: Seems like you know the rules already.

Tera: They've been the same since the first season

Chris: True, Okay listen up, if I call your name stand on this side of the rooms.

Chris pulled out a piece of paper and reading glasses. He started to read off names from the list.

Chris: Heather, Melinda, Holly, Tera, Chase, Cody, Dylan, Alex, Ashlynn, Rhino and last but defiantly not least Namine.

_Everyone whose name was called stood up and looked at Chris, then walked over to the right side of the patio. Chris pulled out a banner from god knows where, it was gold and when Chase caught it, it unfolded to show an eagle with sunglasses and a backwards cap. Everyone looked at Chris as if he was mentally insane_

Chris: Your team is the **Break-Dancing Eagles!**

Melinda: You're joking, this is what our team is going to be called?

Chris: Well, that's what our viewers voted soooo yeah, stop complaining!

_Melinda frowned and then huffed at Chris. Chris shrugged and looked at the other remaining contestants._

Chris: The rest of you have to stand on the left side of the patio, that means Noah, Leshawna, Harold, Charlene Ben, Kenny, Page, Jean Paul, Shaya, Zak and Fae.

_Everyone else walked over to the left side of the patio Charlene and Fae smiled at each while Ben kept close to Charlene. Chris pulled out another banner and this time Page caught it. She unrolled the banner and showed it to everyone. The banner was a dark blue and showed a little Mexican dog wearing a space helmet. Harold and Noah both thought that it was moderately cool while Charlene was freaking out._

Chris: Congratulations! You guys are the **Space hero Chihuahuas!**

Charlene: _screaming _Oh no no no no! I hate Chihuahuas! They're so jumpy and annoying!

Chris: Sorry Charlene, but that's what the viewers choose…

Charlene: _runs up to the camera_ why did you guys have to choose Chihuahua's? WHY??

_Fae ran over to comfort Charlene and bring her back to the other team. Chris looked at both sides of the patio with please._

Chris: Everybody bring your things inside, but don't put your stuff away just yet! In twenty minutes is your first challenge! Oh, and don't forget to wear bathing suit!

Shaya: What do you think we'll have to do?

Noah: Well judging by this somehow is Chris's idea; I'm going to say it will have something to do with a 1000ft cliff and jumping off of it.

_The scene quickly flashed to a cliff, possibly higher than the cliff at Camp Wawanakwa. All the contestants looked down in fear. Chris was just smiling his evil_ smile.

Noah: Low and Behold, I was right.

_Fade to credits._

**Authors note: First episode done and done! Please Review! OH and to the campers, I know it's a little late but I need description of your hair, and the person who owns Chase, I NEED and outfit description. That's all I'm going to ask for.**

**Amway's see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
